


Forgiveness, Can You Imagine?

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [30]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fourth of July, Multi, the path to forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wants Poe and Leia to repair their relationship. He also is trying to stay out of the middle of it. Only one of these wants can win out.</p><p>Happy (early) Star Wars Day! (depending on your time zone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness, Can You Imagine?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic picks up two months after “Fallout.” For context from the last fic, this is the first summer of Meghan’s HRT.

Finn knew the quiet moment wasn’t going to last. Having three kids had cut down exponentially on his quiet moments. But just now, he could sit on the porch swing and enjoy watching the mist whirl in the sun on this quiet June morning. He could relax into the smell of fresh cut grass, and pollen, that mix of the crispness of spring and the syrupy sweet of summer. He could sit with his hands wrapped around his mug of coffee and pretend that the morning was warm enough to warrant bare feet and no jacket, even though he would have immediately bundled any one of his children up if he’d caught them like this. And with that thought, his mind left the June morning and settled once again on his family. There were toys in the front yard that he needed to get Caleb to pick up; they’d celebrated Caleb’s third birthday the weekend before, and already some of the new toys had been cast aside to get caught in a June rain. He needed to make arrangements for the summer day camp Amelia wanted to do with Molly after school ended. He’d been pleased to find that Molly’s mother, Jamie, was easy to get along with. The day camp was near Jamie’s work, and she’d happily agreed to pick Amelia up every day for it. Finn made a mental note to subtly find out her favorite wine and slip her a bottle or two as a thank you. And Meghan seemed to be settling into puberty via her hormone treatments with the normal fanfare. So, if he was considering only his family, then things were going okay.

It worried him that there seemed to be no end in sight to the detente between Leia and Poe. Leia had crossed a line with Poe, and now Finn wasn’t sure how to repair it, wasn’t even sure if it was his place to get involved. He knew it centered around him, knew that Poe was the most upset at how Finn had been jolted by Ben’s sudden reappearance. It had been a line in the sand for Poe, and it had actually surprised Finn, even after six years together, that Poe had chosen Finn and his children over Leia. He hadn’t really taken the time to analyze why this surprised him, it just had.

“Papi?” Finn turned to see Caleb standing on the other side of the screen door. Finn smiled. Another mystery to him: why Caleb had chosen him to be ‘papi’ and Poe to be ‘dada’ after learning some Spanish at daycare. Finn had even tried to get Caleb to call Poe "Papi" but the boy was stubborn. Finn set his mug down on the porch railing and opened the screen door, letting Caleb out. He bent to pick the boy up, cradling him on his hip. 

“And who let you loose to run around?” Finn leaned in to rub his nose against Caleb’s, making the boy smile.

As if in answer, he heard Meghan yell from inside. “Caleb? Where’d you go? You’re supposed to be eating breakfast!” The teen’s voice was spiked with annoyance. 

“Uh oh!” Caleb said, smiling wider, with mischievous eyes.

Finn tried hard not to laugh, knowing it would send the wrong message, but failed. He recovered, trying to put on a stern voice. “‘Uh oh’ is right, mister. Did you run away from your sister?” He began to walk inside, calling out to Meghan, “I’ve got him.”

Caleb had the wherewithal to look contrite. “Just to find you, Papi. I was thinking, could I have a cookie for breakfast?”

Finn smoothed Caleb’s wavy afro back, wondering absently if they should shave his head for the summer so Caleb would be more comfortable, but he loved the hair so much, he was loathe to part with it. “Sorry, kiddo. Cookie  _ with _ lunch, sure. Cookie for breakfast, no go.”

Caleb’s lower lip pouted out. “But it’s my birthday!”

Finn set Caleb down at the dining table. “It  _ was _ your birthday.  Last week. Now, you have to wait again. It’ll be Dada’s birthday next month, and he’s going to be  _ so old.”  _ The comment worked as a distraction, and Caleb’s eyes widened.

“Older than …you?”

“Way older,” Finn said as he poured out some cereal.

“Older than the trees?”

Finn laughed. “Older than the  _ rocks,” _ he replied, and laughed again at Caleb’s wide eyes.

Poe poked his head in from the kitchen. “Hey, I heard that.” Finn stuck his tongue out at him, and Poe narrowed his eyes, striding toward his husband, circling his arms around his middle, and squeezing tight. “What Papi didn’t tell you is that if I’m older than the rocks,  _ he’s  _ going to be older than the trees this September. Welcome to your thirties, babe.” He placed a kiss with just a little teeth under Finn’s ear, before sweeping out of arm’s reach again.

Amelia came roaring into the room, hyped up for her last week of first grade. "Daddy! I did my insulin and blood test all by myself!" Amelia had been going through an independent streak lately, and after several weeks of watching her do the whole procedure herself, Finn and Poe had started letting her do it without their supervision. The first couple of days had been nerve wracking for Finn and Poe, but their little girl was doing a good job. 

"Nice, work, sweet pea," Finn said, leaning over to press a kiss on the top of her head.

She started chatting non-stop about summer camp to Caleb, who kept asking questions, which Amelia would answer with the exact same information so they just kept kind of going in a loop of cute that threatened to kill everyone within hearing distance. Meghan glided in, texting all the way, ignoring the chaos, and Finn smiled, thinking of his probably-cold-now coffee mug, and his long-gone peaceful time on the porch. Things might not be resolved between Poe and Leia, but life for the Smith-Damerons was still pretty great.

\--------------------------------

“Thanks for coming to see me,” Leia said, handing Finn a glass of unsweetened iced tea. “Does Poe know you came?”

Finn nodded. “I don’t keep things from Poe, Leia. Not at this point in our relationship.” His voice came out cooler than he meant it, and he realized he was more on edge than he thought he’d be.  _ He _ wasn’t the one that was mad at Leia.

“Right, of course,” Leia replied, eyes cast down to her own glass. Finn realized she had probably taken his comment as a judgement on her own actions, and winced internally. When she looked back up again, though, her face was resolute. “I didn’t ask you here to try and convince Poe of anything. I just want you to know that right off the bat.”

Finn nodded. “I appreciate not being put in the middle of it, even if I already am.”

“I appreciated your invitation to Caleb’s birthday party last week.”

Finn brushed that off. “We couldn’t have a birthday party without Nanalay. How upsetting would that have been to the kids?”

Leia gave him a little smile. “I… Thank you anyway.” 

“Listen, Leia, for what it’s worth, I get both sides of this, I really do. If one of my kids genuinely asked for my forgiveness on something, I’d be hard-pressed not to give it to them right away. They’re my babies, even Meghan. But it's more complicated for Poe. It’s not just the issue with putting our kids in possible danger-” Finn held up a hand when Leia opened her mouth. “Yes, I know, you would have never let them be in the same room if you thought Ben hadn’t fundamentally changed. But Poe didn’t know that, and you didn’t ask, you just made the decision for him, and damn it, I said I wasn’t going to get in the middle.” Finn crossed his arms, frustrated with himself. He took a deep breath, blew it out. “I’m a forgiver. It’s what I do. I’m not saying I’m going to hold hands with Ben and run through a field of flowers with him, and buy him something on “Best Friends Forever” Day. But I think you’re right, I think he’s changed. My father changed. Poe never saw that. He just saw my dad after the change. I have seen transformation happen with my own eyes. And as much as Poe likes to center on me, Ben hurt him a lot deeper when he stopped being his friend.” 

Leia reached across the table, laying a hand on Finn’s. “I miss him, Finn. I miss you.  I miss Meghan. I know I get to see Amelia and Caleb because Anne looks after them, but I miss you guys. And yet-”

“And yet, if it meant giving up Ben, you’re not sure you would make a different choice.”

“Does it make me selfish to want both?”

“Selfish - no. Unrealistic right now? Probably. Meghan misses you, too.” Leia nodded, and Finn realized that Meghan must have had a similar conversation with her. “Okay, like I said, I’m not going to try and change Poe’s mind. But I can offer opportunities for him to do so himself. I’ll bring the kids to the Market Day potluck this week. I can’t promise Poe will stay.”

Leia nodded, but looked hesitant. “Ben will probably be there. He came to help last week.”

“I remember.” 

\---------------------------------

Finn eyed Ben and Cassie, their heads together at the end of one of the picnic tables, while at the same time doing his fatherly duty of splitting his attention three ways to keep an eye on all of his kids. It was basically automatic now; besides, Amelia and Caleb were playing with Luis under the gaze of Elisa and Snap, so it wasn’t too hard to divide his attention.

Poe sat beside him, slipping an arm around his waist and following his gaze to the lanky man and the woman a good foot shorter than him. “Does it bother you, to have him here?”

Finn turned to face his husband. “For the last time, Poe, no, it doesn’t bother me. It didn’t bother me when Leia told me he’d be here earlier today, either.” He let his exasperation show. At first it had felt nice to know Poe was looking out for him, but it was starting to feel just a bit stifling. “Actually, I was thinking they reminded me of us.”

Poe raised his eyebrows. “Okay, I’ll bite, how?”

“One city type, one country type, one older, one younger, one a force of nature, one timid, sitting at the Market Day potluck, watching the sun fade and the stars come out, close enough that any outsider can see their intentions but they themselves haven’t quite decided to take the plunge yet. Reminds me of something I can’t quite put my finger on.” Finn made an exaggerated show of tapping his chin and pretending to ponder the topic. Then, his face got serious. “But here’s the thing, Poe. I’m not timid anymore. Seeing Ben for the first time since that night was a shock, but it’s not going to break me. He can’t hurt me, and moreover, he’s not going to hurt me. Look at him. Cassie has him wrapped around her little finger, and I don’t even think he realizes it. That’s not the same Ben.”

Poe’s face was stormy, and Finn internally sighed when he realized his husband was going to be stubborn.  _ Stay out of it, Finn, _ he told himself. “I guess I just can’t see someone making that drastic of a change,” Poe muttered.

“He made a drastic change before, right? When he started going to that church?”  _ Damn it, Finn, shut your mouth. _ Poe was thinking about what he’d said, but his expression remained stony, and Finn sighed, then smiled, wrapping an arm around Poe’s neck. “Hey, you know, my husband has been neglecting me.”

Poe’s expression cleared, and he arched a brow. “Oh really? Is there a way  _ I  _ can be of service, since your scoundrel of a husband has left you behind?” He leaned in closer to Finn.

Finn cupped Poe’s cheek. “It has been absolutely ages since he asked me to dance.”

“What a travesty,” Poe murmured as he rose, holding out a hand to Finn, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled off of the picnic bench. “Let me rectify that immediately.” He hooked an arm around Finn’s waist, and led him in a slow circle. He leaned in, placing a kiss on Finn’s jawline before whispering, “I know you’re trying to distract me.”

“Oh?” Finn asked, all innocence and sparkling smile. “And?”

Poe smiled back. “And it’s working. I can coexist with him if you can.”

_ But can you forgive Leia? _ Finn thought, even as he lowered his head to rest on Poe’s shoulder. 

\--------------------------------------------

Finn wasn’t pushing. He told himself that a lot. He wasn’t making Poe do anything. He was just putting Poe and Leia in situations together to see if anything changed.  After almost three months of attending no farm family gatherings, Finn brought the Smith-Damerons fully back into the fold on all of the farm activities. At each one, he made an excuse to sit with Leia for awhile, and Poe gradually began to join him, sometimes adding comments, even if the atmosphere was still chilly.

At the Fourth of July barbeque, which would morph into the Fourth of July barn party when it got dark, Finn, Leia and Anne were sitting in lawn chairs, watching Poe, Snap, Elisa, and Amelia, along with a handful of farm hands, play a game of pickup soccer. It was fun to watch the adults try and baby Amelia, then look flabbergasted when she used fancy footwork to steal the ball from them and run toward the goal. 

“Papi, papi!” Caleb wailed, and Finn was immediately on high alert, searching for his son. Caleb ran up to him, crying and holding his hand out. He was trying to tell Finn what had happened, but Finn couldn’t understand him. Since Finn couldn’t see any blood anywhere, he gathered Caleb up into his lap and rocked him. 

“Shhhh, Cay-Cay. It’s okay. Tell Papi what happened. Did you fall?”

Caleb whimpered and held his hand up in Finn’s face. “A bee bit me, Papi.”

Sure enough, there was a little red welt in the middle of Caleb’s palm. Finn checked his fingers for swelling, but they seemed okay. He could see the stinger in the middle of the welt, clinging. 

Poe knelt down beside Finn’s chair. “Everything okay?” He must have been drawn by Caleb’s crying, Finn thought. 

“Bee sting. Looks like no allergic reaction, hallelujah. The stinger’s still in, though. I should go get some tweezers.” Finn passed Caleb off to Poe, who wiped away some of the boy’s tears and brushed a kiss across his forehead.

Finn had barely gotten ten feet when he heard Poe say, “Oh, Leia, can you take him? Finn, wait!” Finn dutifully paused as Poe rushed up to him. “You don’t use tweezers on a bee sting. Get some ice.” Poe turned back around, and Finn paused him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Look, Poe.” Leia was rocking Caleb, whose eyes were still leaking a bit, but who had a small, tentative smile on his face. “You trusted Leia with Caleb.”

“Of course I…” Poe frowned.

“Just something to think about, baby. I’ll go get the ice.” Finn jogged to the house. 

Within twenty minutes, Caleb was out and playing with Luis again, promising that he wouldn’t try to pick up any more “baby bumblebees” no matter what the song he'd learned at school said.

After the soccer game ended, Amelia tugged on his shirt. “Daddy, can I go ride Threepio?” 

“Not today, sweet pea. I bet Daddy would take you out tomorrow though.”

“Why can’t I go by myself?”

“You’re not big enough, yet, Amelia. Why don’t you go grab a snack?”

Amelia frowned, but nodded and walked toward the Market building where the food was laid out. 

Poe sat down on the grass in front of Finn and Leia, exhausted from the game. He laid down and groaned. “Getting old sucks. Don’t do it, Finn.”

Leia laughed. “You’re telling me.” Leia looked pleased that Poe was speaking so casually to her.  “Maybe you should tell your boss to give you easier work hours.”

Poe grunted. “I don’t know, I mean, don’t tell anyone I said this, but that Poe Dameron can be a real asshole sometimes.” Poe tilted his head to look at Leia, and Finn realized he was trying to mend things with her. He rolled his eyes internally. Of course Poe wouldn’t come right out and say it. Not to Leia.

Leia was nodding. “I’ve heard that Poe Dameron is only an asshole when someone threatens his family.”

“I’ve heard that Poe Dameron isn’t always right about who’s a threat to his family.”

“I think Poe Dameron shouldn’t question his gut, but in this case-”

“Oh, my God. You two. Just use your fucking words already,” Finn growled out in frustration.

Poe laughed, and sat up. “I trust you, Leia. I needed time, and you gave me time, and that time helped me see I trust you, with my family.”

Leia’s eyes were teary. “I’m so sorry I ever did anything to cause you to doubt that, Poe. I really am.” 

"I know," Poe replied quietly.

Her hand was shaking when she reached out to stroke through Poe’s hair. “You may have been an adult when Shara and Kes gave you to me to watch over, but that doesn’t mean I took that job any less seriously.”

Poe stood, holding out hands to haul Leia to her feet, then immediately folding her into a big hug. “Finally,” Finn murmured, smiling.

That evening, as the group congregated in the Market building for dancing and drinking, Finn was laying back in Poe’s arms against the wall, taking a lazy sip from a beer bottle before passing it back to Poe. He snuggled in further, scanning the room. Caleb was dancing on Anne’s feet, but the way he rubbed his eyes, Finn knew he'd be down for the count soon. Meghan and the two friends she'd invited were in a corner, giggling over farm hands in cowboy hats. Luckily the hands seemed to have the sense to ignore the teenagers, meaning their sense of self-preservation when it came to Poe was still intact. And Amelia was… Finn stiffened and sat up. “Poe, do you see Amelia?”

Behind him, he felt Poe go alert, too. “She was just with Snap…”

Finn was scrambling to his feet, a sick feeling of dread in his stomach.  _ Don't be silly,  _ he tried to tell himself. It's not like she could go anywhere. “Go ask Snap, I'll run and check our place.”

Finn slipped outside, then starting jogging the path to their land. Almost immediately, he came across Ben, running from the horse pasture, he face tense. “Oh thank god, Finn, I found you. Amelia fell, she's hurt. She's back there.” Ben grabbed for Finn’s hand pulling him along, but Finn refused to be tugged.

“You need to go get Poe,” he yelled, ripping his hand from Ben’s and breaking into a run, but not before seeing Ben’s eyes widen and a look of nervousness replace the tenseness.

Finn found Amelia crying on the ground between Threepio and the wall. He could almost see what she’d done, trying to use the wall to climb onto Threepio’s bare back. “Sweet Pea, you need to tell me where you’re hurt.”

“My leg, Daddy. I don’t think I can get up.” 

Finn looked into her eyes, saw with relief that they were clear, if not filled with tears from the pain. He ran his hands over her arms. “Any pain here? Can you move your other foot?” He heard running footsteps behind him, and then Poe was there, kneeling and helping him check for other injuries. 

“Looks like it’s just the leg. Amelia, my girl, I need you to be real brave for Daddy, okay?  I’m going to carry you to the car, and we’re going to go to the emergency room.” Amelia whimpered when Poe gathered her in his arms. As they left the pasture, Meghan came running up. “Caleb’s with Anne and Leia. My friends are going home. Can I come?”

“P-p-p-please commme, Meghan,” Amelia cried. 

“Of course, honey. Can you go in and grab Amelia’s backup insulin bag?  I left the other one back at the Market building without even thinking of it, damn it,” Finn replied, mentally chiding himself. It wasn’t until later that Finn realized he had no idea where Ben had gone. 

\------------------------------------

It was the first time one of Finn’s children had been seriously hurt, under his watch. Before Amelia’s fall, the worst that had happened was when the boy at the group home had broken Meghan’s arm. Amelia's injury shocked his system, and he was having to try hard not to fall into a spiral of self-doubt. As much as Poe reassured him that these kinds of things happened on a farm, Finn couldn’t help but tell himself that if he’d gone with Amelia to the pasture to watch her ride earlier in the day, she wouldn’t have been tempted to go by herself. Independent streak be damned.

They got back from the emergency room at about one in the morning, Amelia fully zonked out on painkillers. Finn briefly wished he had a way to fall asleep so easily, because the image of Amelia lying on the ground, broken, kept popping into his head every time he closed his eyes.

In the morning, he sent out a text, and paced the kitchen, waiting for a response. 

“Babe, slow down, you’re going to pace a line in the floor.” 

Finn whirled around to see Poe leaning against the counter, arms folded. “Did you check on Amelia? I haven’t checked on her since I went to pick up Caleb from the main house. Is she awake?”

Poe’s eyebrows lifted, and suddenly Finn was being pulled into Poe’s warm arms and Poe was murmuring in his ear. “It’s okay, Finn. She’s okay. She’s not awake. Stop the cycle, baby. You didn’t do anything wrong, and you can’t change it now anyway. Let’s breathe together.” Poe deliberately breathed slowly in and out, and Finn began to match the rise and fall of Poe’s chest, calming. Finn was almost ready to pull out of Poe’s arms when his phone text notification pinged.

**Cassie:** Here’s Ben’s number. Can I drop by later to see the poor munchkin?

Finn looked into Poe’s eyes. “We need to call Ben. I’m going to call Ben.”

Poe nodded. “Okay.”

Finn felt relief that Poe understood, and dialed, putting the call on speaker phone.

“Hello?” Ben’s voice sounded groggy.

“Hey, Ben. It’s Finn, and Poe’s here too.”

“Hi, Ben,” Poe added obligingly.

Ben coughed. “Oh, uh, hi guys. Um, how’s Amelia?”

“She’s fine, just a simple tibia fracture, she’ll be out of the cast before the end of summer. The doctor didn’t think it would affect her growth much hopefully, although that’s something we’ll have to watch for,” Finn said. He took a deep breath in to steady himself, to remind himself that he couldn't change the past. “Listen-”

Ben cut him off. “Finn, Poe, I’m sorry about breaking the rules. I hope you won’t-”

Finn’s eyebrows raised at Poe, and Poe interrupted Ben with a short humorless laugh. ”No, Ben, rescuing one of our children definitely doesn’t violate the rules. We’re grateful you were there.”

“I didn’t rescue her. I just saw her fall.” 

Finn couldn’t stand the idea that Ben wasn’t taking credit for what he’d been able to do. “Which means, instead of lying there in pain until someone else discovered her or figuring out how to walk on a broken tibia, you found her right away, stabilized her, came running for us. How else would you define rescue? Ben, I-” When Finn’s voice sped up in his anxiety again, Poe pulled one of Finn’s hands to his own chest, so he could feel Poe breath. It helped him calm, again. “Thank you," he said finally, meaning it to both Ben and Poe.  


Poe got a vulnerable look on his face. “Hey, um, you should drop by in a few days. I’m sure Amelia would love to see a new face by then, and I bet she’d want you to sign her cast.”

There was a heavy sigh on the other side of the line. “Um, are you sure? Finn?”

“Yeah,” Finn replied, the last of his anxiety making his voice tense. “Text us and we’ll set it up.”

“God, okay,” Ben said. Finn could hear the gratefulness in his voice. “I’ll talk to you guys later, I guess.”

Finn was still on edge after the call, but when Meghan told him that Amelia thought he was mad at her, he let out a shaky breath and realized that he really needed to put it behind him. He didn’t want Amelia picking up on his anxiety any more than she already had.  


Upstairs, Finn sat down on Amelia’s bed, careful not to jostle her leg. “Are you in pain, sweet pea?” Amelia gave a little nod, her eyes teary. Finn turned to Poe, who was leaning against the wall.

“On it,” Poe said.

“Daddy, wait!” Amelia called, and Poe paused. “I need to talk to both of you.” She looked down at her blanket, tracing the lines of the pattern with her finger. She huffed out a breath, and looked up again. “I’m sorry I tried to ride Threepio without anyone else there. I know you both said not to and I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry I made you scared and angry Daddy and I just wish I could take it all back!”

Finn ran a soothing hand along her good leg. “I’m glad you know what you should have done, although I wish you hadn’t had to get hurt to learn that lesson. And I’m sorry I made you think I was mad at you. I love you so much, sweet pea, that when you get hurt, it hurts me too, inside.”

“When Molly fell on the playground and skinned her knee, I cried too,” Amelia admitted in a small voice. 

“That’s because no one wants to see the people they love get hurt, nugget,” Poe murmured. “Now, are you still in pain?”

Amelia nodded. Poe turned to get the pills from the bathroom. Amelia looked back up at Finn. “Daddy, do I have to stay in my room?”

“No, in fact, once you get crutches, we might have you stay on the ground floor for a bit. You can sleep in the living room, like when you have a sleepover. What do you think, does that sound fun?”

Amelia nodded, and Finn gathered her in his arms, thinking how much easier it was to do so three years ago.

\--------------------------------------

Finn opened the door for Ben. It struck Finn momentarily as symbolic, that he was the one letting Ben in his sanctuary. He stepped back, allowing the man inside, and Cassie bounced along after him. When Ben shook Poe’s hand and they kept walking, Cassie pulled Finn back and whispered, “I hope you don’t mind me coming along. He was so nervous.”

“Of course not, Cassie. You’re always welcome. And if today goes well, I might consider extending that same invitation to your boyfriend,” Finn teased.

Cassie’s eyes widened and she punched Finn none-too-lightly in the arm. “Be quiet!”

“What, Ben doesn’t know yet?” Cassie glared at him and folded her arms. “Okay, okay, just - don’t let him make you wait too long, Cass. Poe tried to tell me I was too young for him, but I refused to take “I’m too old for you” for an answer.”

“I’ll take it under consideration,” Cassie said dryly.

When they finally reached the living room, Ben was sitting awkwardly on the couch next to Amelia, who was showing off her pretty purple cast, and the drawing in silver sharpie that Meghan had done for her. Ben looked halfway between scared and besotted with the little girl, and Finn could sympathize. Amelia had that effect on people. 

Poe was bouncing Caleb on his knee as he grinned at Ben’s stilted interactions with Amelia. Amelia handed Ben the pen, then clapped her hands at Ben’s signature. Ben laughed, smiling down at her, and by Finn’s side, he heard Cassie whisper, “Oh.”

He reached over to give her shoulder a companionable pat. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, leaning down to her ear, “It’ll be okay, trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this is work #30 for Organa's Organics? Me neither. The whole thing came to me from this idea: Poe Dameron as a gaucho. Then, I thought of that silly wordplay for a farm - Organa's Organics in Oregon - and the rest, as they say, is history. Ridiculous. I can't even begin to list all of the amazing interactions I've had with my readers - I can't even believe I just typed "my readers" sincerely. So thank you all, for the comments, the kudos, the calling-out, the creative suggestions, the love, and the support. I'm not exaggerating when I say that since I began writing O's Os, I've only had to visit my therapist once, I can count the number of panic attacks I've had on one hand, and in general I'm just much more mellow. And I probably wouldn't have continued writing without the encouragement I get from you guys daily. I'm not crying, you're crying. Shut up. YOUR face.
> 
> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr, where I lately have been posting a lot of Stormpilot ficlets. Join me!


End file.
